What If Quint Got Brainwashed By Bowser Trilogy
by Quint866
Summary: Quint never did get brainwashed by bowser but what if he did? this will explain it all!
1. The Taking TV Part 1

What If Quint Got Brainwashed By Bowser?

Adventure #1

The Taking TV

Quint never really got brainwashed but he thought about what if he did? He lay in his hammock and thought about it... Quint imagined him serving Bowser… but in a different and less submissive way…

"Captain Fathead are you in there?"

Quint said looking while in Bowsers Hair. Bowser slapped Quint and said

"I guess ever since I brainwashed you the effects are not so powerful…"

Quint sighed

"But I am looking for my Captain Fathead!"

Bowser told Quint

"My son is in the garage!"

Quint said

"No… not that fathead… MY Capitan fathead is my epic action figure!"

Bowser said still in confusion

"Yeah… uh…. You mean Matt1251?"

Quint yelled

"NO! He is my action figure I tell secrets to! And if I don't find him what can I do with all this butt load of rage! I just can't stand losing him and my mayonnaise jar and my pants all in one week…"

Bowser asked

"You lost your pants?"

Quint said

"well… just the backs it shows—"

Bowser yelled

"DON'T SHOW ME!"

Sonic next came in the door and he said to Bowser

"Master Bowser sir! We have more people to be brainwashed… and uh… you have not seen our weapons supply anywhere have you?"

Bowser yelled

"WE LOST OUR WEAPON SUPPLY!"

Sonic nodded. Bowser said "There seems to be a pattern of missing things… Quint's pants… mayonnaise… and action figure… our weapon supply… and now that I come to think about it… my Nancy Drool novels… I wonder what stole it all… we got to find our stuff!"

2 hours later Bowser came back with a metal detector but with a dog head as the detector connected to a long stick.

Quint asked

"What's that?"

Bowser said

"It's a missing item specter detector! His name is hector!"

Bowser hovered the detector over a bunch of trash cans and found nothing… he tried the couch nothing! And even the fridge! But still nothing!

Finally... Bowser went to hs giant tv... Hector said

"Bark take! Bark trouble! mark! bark!"

Bowser said

"Hey Quint and Sonic! little hector found something!"

Quint said in excitement

"Oh my gosh! What is it?! I just gotta know I'm so excited! yehyehyehyehyeh!"

Sonic said

"Uh.. Quint... My Master and i specifically know that its a TV!"

Quint looked inside the screen and gasped

"Hey look! I can see The weapon supply, Bowsers Books, and.. MY CAPTAIN FATHEAD! YAY!"

Bowser screamed

"My Nancy dro- ah... i mean... Our weapon supply is in there?!"

Quint cheered

"Woohoo! Not only did i find Captain Fathead! I also found waldo!"

a red and white sleeve sticks out of the junk in the Tv and waldo says

"Helwp! can't breawthe in her!"

The TV suddenly at that moment showed a pixelly mouth ad it took Quint and hector inside the TV!

Quint said

"saaaay! its so smooth in here! just like the inside of my skull!"

Hector said

"Bark Bark!"

Quint said

"Whats that boy? I'm trapped in a tv? Go for help!"

Bowser gasped

"Not cool sonic! i think its taking tv! very dangerous... Taking Tv's keep taking things and wont give anything up unless you give them something better in exchange!"

The Tv Grew a pixelly face and said

"Hello my name is eldrige johnson miere... and yes im a taking Tv!

Sonic asked

"Your a talking tv? why would a Tv be named eldrige johnson miere?"

eldrige johnson miere asked

"Well why are you working for the bad guy?"

sonic raised his voice

"Becuase i must serve master bowser! And how do you know all this?!"

eldrige johnson miere said

"well i have been in your house for over 32 years!

sonic said

"Dont mind him master bowser... i'll go get the dismantling torch!"

but before sonic could walk off the taking tv said

"I already have THAT blue brainwashed hedgehog!"

the taking tv stuck out his tongue and on top was the ignited torch when he retracted his tongue Quint said

"Oh! theres the light ill go touch it an- OOOUUUCCCHHH!"

Quint burned his hand.

Sonic said

"Crafty... so what do you want in exchange for all of our things?"

Eldrige Johnson Miere said

"I have live in this castle for over 32 years and have not found the one object that will make me happy...

I started small... there was a little spiked shell koopa that lived here i took his training wheels...

but they did not make me happy...

I took his limited edition exodia yugi oh card.

but still didn't make me happy.

many years ahead i took his pinball machine...

but i STILL was not happy

I took his Harvard acceptance letter...

... oh you know what i'm gonna say!"

Sonic said

"So thats why master bowsers is such a big j-

Bowser smacked sonic and said

"BIG WHAT!?"

Sonic said rubbing his arm

"Ouch... a big jolly koopa who never got into college..."

Bowser smacked sonic again and said

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY PAST ELDRIGE!"

The taking tv rolled his eyes

and talked for 12 minutes about the things he took and how he wasnt happy.

finally he was about to say the end when he heard bowser and sonic snoring

"Uh hello?" eldrige said

he whipped bowser and sonic with his plug and yelled

"HEY! DID YOU HEAR MY STORY?!" Bowser and sonic started chuckling nervously

The taking tv said

"I should have just told you what i wanted! its a mikey munchle baseball card!"


	2. The Taking TV Part 2

The Taking TV Part 2

Sonic said

"That's it? A baseball card? in 2014 i don't know many people who collect baseball cards..."

Bowser said

"NOT just any baseball card! It's a Mikey Munchle! it's worth 11,756,833 bucks! He's the only rookie to hit 700 home runs... without... breaking... a window!"

Sonic said

"How are we gonna get that card Master Bowser?"

Bowser said

"I don't know how becuase it's worth 11,756,833 bucks! And the king of the cotm only carry's 68 bucks at this moment... and 235 in my bank account which i am saving for a pinball machine..."

The Taking TV chuckled

"Well i am just gonna keep yo friend!"

Bowser groaned

"well i guess that's it then! Quint is just gonna stay in there!"

Sonic said

"But Master What about our weapon supply AND YOUR Nancy drool novels?"

"Bowser sighed

"Don't worry Quint we shall get you out of there!"

Quint yelled

"Bring me pretzels!"

Sonic and Bowser walked into the card sharks and collectibles store.

"How yeh doin?" Bowser said to the cashier

"Bout time yeh got here! so uh.. your here for the gorillas right?"

the cashier said as he put the cage on the checkout desk.

Bowser said

"Uh... no..."

The cahsier said

"Oh... eh.. sorry bout that..."

Sonic said

"we have been all over town looking for a Mikey Munchle baseball card!"

The cahsier said

"Boy is there a rig on my face! Yeah... i have a mikey card right here!"

He pointed to a card sealed in a glass frame hanging on the wall.

sonic barely even glancing at it said

"We will take it... for an exchange of a 1970 Mustang Mach 1"

they slammed the keys on the checkout desk.

"Um... wheres the mustang?" the cashier said

they put a box on the desk

it labeled

1970 Mustang Mach 1 Hot wheels! Beat that!

The Cashier said

"Look... blue brainwashed hedgehog with solid white eyes... I cant sell you the card... and it's not because it's worth 11 teen million dollars! it's becuase of 2 reasons... 1 I own a Shelby GT 500... and the next reason is becuase... It's all that i have left of my base ball career!"

Sonic said

"wait a minute! he looked more carefully at the card. and surely enough it looked just like the cashier!"


End file.
